As the minimum feature size achievable in semiconductor manufacturing decreases, the diffusion rates of dopants become a significant impediment for achieving desired device structures and corresponding performances. Unfortunately there are only a limited number of possible solutions for this problem. As the minimum feature size decreases, the number of devices that can be formed in a given area increases with the inverse square of this feature size while dopant diffusion rates remain constant. As the areal density of devices is raised, both the device size and inter-device distances must shrink accordingly. In addition, as device areas have been shrunken laterally, optimal dopant diffusion depths have been substantially decreased.
Using current processing methods, dopant diffusion depth is largely affected by annealing operations, typically performed subsequent to an implant step. Thermal annealing is performed for a number of reasons, including activation of implanted dopant ions. Annealing also causes diffusion of the dopant species. Depending on the device design requirements and processes, the resulting redistribution of the as-implanted dopant ions can be unacceptably large.
What is needed is a method to control diffusion of dopant species in a matrix lattice. What is also needed is a device with a sharper diffusion gradient of dopant elements. What is also needed is a device capable of withstanding higher processing temperatures for longer periods of time without unacceptable diffusion of dopant elements.